nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 6
, Lebanon |presenters = Nadine Hani, Rita Hayek and Malek Maktabi |conductor = |director = |host = |opening = Semi-final 1: Aline Lahoud performing a Christmas medley Semi-final 2: Nancy Ajram, Assi El Helani, Nawal Al Zoghbi, Wael Kfouri and Samir Sfeir performing "Jaysh Lubnan Operette" Final: Nicole Saba performing an extended version of her winning song "Hafdal Ahlam". |interval = Semi-final 1: Myriam Fares performing "Eih Elly Byehsal" Semi-final 2: Lebanese Madonna and Bashir Mallah performing "Jeel" Final: Belly dancing flashmob with Nicole Saba |map year = 6 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFC20E | tag2 = Former participants | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final |entries = 48 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Rumour" |pre = 5 |nex = 7 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y }}North Vision Song Contest 6, often referred to as NVSC 6 will be the 6th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It took place in Lebanon following Nicole Saba's victory in the fifth edition. It was the first time that Lebanon hosted the contest. Lebanon Broadcasting Corporation Europe (LBC) chosen to build a new arena for the edition, the Arena Vinvoci located in Beirut. Forty-eight countries participated including Bosnia and Herzegovina, Hungary, Iceland and Malta who were last represented in the fourth edition. The Czech Republic, Turkey, Armenia and Kazakhstan announced their withdrawal from the fifth edition with the latter two being forced to do so. The winner of the sixth edition was the United Kingdom represented by Chlöe Howl and the song "Rumour" which scored 175 points. Lithuania achieved their best result so far with the second place, 15 points behind the winner. The host, Lebanon, finished in the twenty-fourth place. The only big 5 members that achieved a top 10 place were Azerbaijan and FYR Macedonia getting the tenth and fifth place respectively. Sweden achieved their worst result so far, the seventeenth place while France was after three consecutive second places for first time out of the top 10 by getting the fourteenth place. Location Beirut is the capital and largest city of Lebanon. As there has been no recent population census, the exact population is unknown; estimates in 2007 ranged from slightly more than 1 million to slightly less than 2 million. Located on a peninsula at the midpoint of Lebanon's Mediterranean coast, it serves as the country's largest and main seaport. The Beirut metropolitan area consists of the city and its suburbs. The first mention of this metropolis is found in the ancient Egyptian Tell el Amarna letters, dating from the 15th century BC. The city has been inhabited continuously since then. Beirut is Lebanon's seat of government and plays a central role in the Lebanese economy, with many banks and corporations based in its Central District, Hamra Street, Rue Verdun and Ashrafieh. The city is the focal point of the region's cultural life, renowned for its press, theatres, cultural activities and nightlife. After the destructive Lebanese Civil War, Beirut underwent major reconstruction, and the redesigned historic city centre, marina, pubs and nightlife districts have once again made it a tourist attraction. Bidding phase A bidding phase kicked off just one day after the results of the fifth edition. The Old Opera House in Beirut was the first venue to enter the phase. Surprisingly, along with the Old Opera House, Nicole Saba's residence backyard entered the phase with LBC saying that the location would be perfect since they are planning to make this edition original and different from the past editions. On 17 November 2013, the NBU announced that LBC is considering bulding a new venue just for the contest that would be used for sports afterwards the contest. The same day, two trucks of a well-known transporting company, were parked in front of Nicole's house meaning that the residence was most likely selected as the venue for the contest. However, no official announcement was made by LBC yet. One day later, on 18 November 2013, two more venues joined the phase; the Ghazir Club Court located in Ghazir and the Chamoun Stadium located in Beirut. On 19 November 2013, LBC revealed that they have started the plans for building a new arena. The new arena that will be called Arena Vinvoci, will be the venue for the sixth edition. Key }} Host venue Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 8 December 2013 at the facilities of the NBU in Sweden because the host country did not have a place to host it. The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. France, FYR Macedonia and Sweden were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Azerbaijan and Lebanon were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest forty-three countries were divided into eight pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The seven pots were the following: Running order draw The draw that determined the running order of the edition took place on 10 December 2013 in Beirut. Two countries from each semi-final and a big 5 country received a wildcard and could select their starting position at their half (first or second). Greece, Luxembourg, Moldova and the United Kingdom got the wildcards of the semi-finals while Azerbaijan got the wildcard of the big 5. The running order draw for the semi-final qualifiers took place after the results of each semi-final with each of the qualifiers drawing their starting position. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Forty-eight countries confirmed participation in the contest. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Hungary and Malta announced their return to the contest after their single-edition withdrawal from the fifth edition. The Czech Republic and Turkey announced their withdrawal from the contest. Armenia and Kazakhstan were forced to withdraw, with Kazakhstan being suspended from the contest until the seventh edition and Armenia being banned from the sixth edition after the broadcaster cheated in their selection. Germany announced their withdrawal but the Bavarian BR channel took over for the country. Though Serbia announced their withdrawal on November 17, RTS has announced on November 20, that Serbia will take part in the sixth edition. Although Iceland originally announced their withdrawl, RÚV confirmed their participation a few hours later. RAI had announced Italy's withdrawal, but later changed their minds. The NBU decided to let Italy participate despite this being after the confirmation deadline. Returning artists Maja Keuc represented Slovenia for second time in a row. The Slovenian broadcaster, RTVSLO, internally selected the singer even though she failed to qualify in the fifth edition. Laura Pausini, who represented San Marino in the fourth edition, returned to the contest to represent Italy along with Kylie Minogue. The Romanian representative, Inna, had previously represented the country in the third edition. Inna had won the selection with "Be My Lover" but was later disqualified. However, after some discussions it was decided that Inna will still be the Romanian entry with different song, her latest single, "In Your Eyes". The Bulgarian representative in the fourth edition, Bogomil, was selected to replace Nevana after it was found out that her song was a cover. The replacement was made just a few hours before the second semi-final. Results Semi-final 1 Twenty-one countries participated in the first semi-final. France, Macedonia and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty-two countries participated in the second semi-final. Azerbaijan and Lebanon also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Twenty-five countries participated in the final, with all forty-eight participating countries eligible to vote. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semi-final: Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Incidents Forced Armenian withdrawal On 21 November, the Armenian broadcaster revealed the winner and the runner-up of the selection (the previous places were revealed the days before) with Varsa and "Le Rêve Brisé" being the winner. However, one of the juries complained and said that his votes were not right and therefore the winner would be the runner-up, "Hay Hay" by Inga & Anush. After the NBU found out that the Armenian broadcaster tried to cheat, the country was banned from the sixth edition, received a strike and paid a fine. Additionally, Norway was elected as the North Vision in Concert 6 host instead of Armenia as Norway came second in the poll. ARMTV later revealed that despite being banned from the sixth edition, the contest would still be televised in Armenia. Bulgarian entry change On 30 December 2013, it was reported that the selected entry for Bulgaria "Povey Vetre" by Nevena Tsoneva was a cover. Therefore, the entry was not allowed to enter the competition and had to be changed. BNT decided to send their representative in the fifth edition Bogomil instead, who was originally planned to be a member of the Bulgarian jury. Italian participation Italian broadcaster RAI had originally announced their withdrawal from the edition. However, a few days after the deadline of the confirmations, it was announced that the broadcaster wanted to participate. Despite the fact that the deadline had passed, NBU accepted the country in the edition. Forced Kazakh withdrawal Kazakhstan was supposed to appear in the sixth edition of the contest with its broadcaster KTK. A second edition of Qazaqstan An was ongoing, however the results were never published due to the fact that KTK services were withdrawan from the NBU and therefore the country wasn't allowed to take part in the contest. Latvian national selection The televoting lines of the Latvian national selection were closed too early due an error made by the national broadcaster LTV. All televoters have been given their money back and the voting lines were re-opened. Romanian entry change Inna originally won the Romanian national selection with "Be My Lover", but later was forced to withdraw due the song being a cover. Therefore TVR asked the runner-up What's Up featuring Andra to represent Romania with "K La Meteo". However, they rejected to participate, so TVR asked Inna to compete with a different song, "In Your Eyes" became chosen. Other countries Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members had been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Forty-eight countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : After the results of the first semi-final were released, ČT confirmed that the Czech Republic would withdraw from the contest due to returning failure to qualify, and interest decreasing among the public. However the broadcaster will broadcast the show and a return in one of the next editions is possible. * : TRT stated that Turkey would not take part in NVSC 6 due to poor results and lack of interest. The broadcaster later announced that the participation was under review but days later it was revealed that the country will not compete in the edition but an return in the seventh edition is possible. NBU non-members * : ORTAS send its application to the NBU on 10 November 2013 asking to join the NBU. One week later, the NBU declined the application citing the current situation of the country as the reason. One of the council members said: "Our NBU fans must be safe. If that's not guaranteed, the contest can not be hosted in that country". * : TV PMR announced on 12 November that they want to participate in NVSC and be part of NBU, without Moldova and TRM. Moldova had sent a statement itself and put pressure on the NBU. The NBU has declined TV PMR's application to the contest. * : S4C announced on 24 October that it wanted Wales to participate separately from the United Kingdom. No comments from the BBC or the NBU were made. On 31 October, it was confirmed that Wales would not join the 6th edition. Welsh singer Katherine Jenkins decided to enter the British national selection with a Welsh language song, instead of showing interest in an independent Welsh entry. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Laka # Graham Norton # Samira Said (Moroccan representative in the fourth edition) # Emilie Voe Nereng # Eleftheria Eleftheriou (Cypriot representative in the first edition) # Ümman (Azeri representative in the eighth edition) # Andrijana Božović (Montenegrin representative in the fourth edition) # Enrique Iglesias # Xristina Salti # Emir Bajrami # Saulius Skambinas # Nevena Tsoneva # Emma Lewin # Ener.G (Ukrainian representatives in the fifth edition) # Martin Garrix (Dutch representative in the fifth edition) # Kika (Portuguese representative in the eighth edition) Rassell (Latvian representative in the fourth edition) Dania Giò (French representative in the fifth edition) Christian Wohlmuth (Swiss Head of Delegation) Peter Poles Cleo Georgij Makazaria Nicolas Sarkozy Emmelie de Forest Diandra Dana International Mandy Capristo Peter Näff Nika Antolos José María Íñigo Stephane Mgebrishvili (Georgian representative in the fifth edition as part of Stephane & 3G) Lynn Chircop Esma Redžepova (Macedonian representative in the third edition) Andra (Romanian representative in the fifth edition) Ellie Goulding (British representative in the fifth edition) David Moreira (Luxembourgian representative in the sixth edition as part of Eternal Tango) Séverine Ferrer Alexander Kerzhakov Birgit Õigemeel Jessica Biel Oceana Nevena Božović (Serbian representative in the tenth edition) Jalisse Anna Eismont Britt Nicole & Ella Brave Crosby Kate Ryan Nicole Saba (Winner of the fifth edition) Ragnar þórhallsson (Icelandic representative in the third edition as part of Of Monsters And Men) External links * Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 6